


To Be With You

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Gerlion Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Hair Brushing, M/M, Meditation, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Dandelion curls Geralt's hair
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Gerlion Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181297
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	To Be With You

Dandelion hummed a happy tune as he brushed out the knots from Geralt’s hair. This was a normal part of their routine. Dandelion found the act incredibly relaxing and he composed some of his best work whilst gently tugging at the tangles in Geralt’s silvery locks. Geralt had protested at first but these days Geralt came willing to Dandelion’s call. He would sit in front of the bed, leaning back against Dandelion’s thighs as the poet worked his magic with the nimble fingers of a lute player. Tonight Dandelion had his curling tongs heating up on the fire. Geralt had agreed to let him try something new and he was ever so curious as to what the witcher would look like with soft curls falling down to his shoulders. Dandelion’s tongue slipped between his lips as the brush got caught on a particularly nasty knot.

“Geralt.” He chided. “What do you do to your poor hair?”

Geralt hummed and Dandelion rolled his eyes. The witcher had entered his meditation state whilst Dandelion was combing through his hair. He often did. Dandelion took it as a compliment. There weren’t many people that Geralt trusted enough to meditate in front of. Dandelion wiggled happily as he skipped over to the fire place. He carefully picked up the tongs by the wooden handle and carried them back over to the bed. He placed a hand on Geralt’s shoulder and squeezed gently. Geralt opened one eye and peered up at him.

“This may be hot.” Dandelion warned. “But I’ve done this countless times on myself. You will be fine.”

“Just get on with it, Dandelion.” Geralt sighed and closed his eyes once more.

Dandelion tilted his head and brushed his long fingers through Geralt’s hair, pushing it off his face. He couldn’t resist stroking his thumb along Geralt’s cheek. He gazed in adoration at Geralt, enjoying the moment of peace between them, before wrapping a lock of Geralt’s silver hair around the tongs. The oil he’d combed through the hair earlier was specially enchanted to protect it from the heat of the tongs, a trick he’d picked up in Beauclair a few years back. It was a slow process. Geralt’s hair was longer than his, although not as thick, but he worked methodically. He sang snippets of music that came to him and he pulled the tongs through Geralt’s hair, stopping occasionally to reheat them over the fire and pulling out his lute as he waited. Geralt never moved from the edge of the bed even as Dandelion flitted around the room.

When he was finished, Geralt’s hair was voluminous and thick with curls. Dandelion pursed his lips. Maybe a little too much volume. He gently brushed through the bouncier curls with his fingers until he was satisfied with the result. He smiled with a tilt of his head before moving so he was sat in front of Geralt. He cupped the witcher’s cheek and brushed his lips against Geralt’s in a chaste kiss.

“All done, my dear.” He whispered.

Geralt’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled as his gaze focussed on Dandelion. “Let’s see then.” He grumbled.

Dandelion winked and pulled Geralt’s headband from his pocket and handed it to him before gesturing to the mirror in their room at the inn. “I think you look rather handsome.”

Geralt hummed as he appraised his reflection. “It’s not as bad as I was expecting.” He muttered as he placed his black leather headband around his head.

Dandelion twirled a lock of his own blond curly hair and laughed melodically. “You look divine, my love.”


End file.
